Phsyco Love
by RoxaBlack
Summary: Para Yuu Shiroyama la vida no era tan fácil y bella como para todos los demás, ya que él guardaba un oscuro secreto. Un día extrañas circunstancias llevaron a aquel chico de piel pálida y cabello y ojos negros como la noche a conocer a un extraño chico que por circunstancias desconocidas, decide ayudarlo a vivir con ese secreto que puede acabar con decenas en un instante. Gazette
1. Prólogo

_Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera vez posteando una fanfic Aoiha aqui, asi que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo!.Jaja espero que les guste, por favor haganme saber sus comentarios! No estoy haciendo dinero de esta fanfiction, la idea de la historia y algunos de los personajes son mios, no, lamentablemente no soy dueña de los chicos de The GazettE u.u solo soy dueña de la idea de la historia, algunos personajes y la PC :33 espero que les guste!_

**Prólogo**

Otro día más en la vida. Otro día más de estar escuchando a gente que me quiere "ayudar", a mi madre diciendo todo el tiempo "¡Hijo es hora de tu medicina!", "Hijo ten cuidado, no te vayas muy lejos de mi vista", "Hijo, ¿cómo te sientes?", "Hijo, ¿crees que vayas a tener una fase en estos días?". Todo era tan cansado y repetitivo, salvo por los momentos en los que tenía una fase, pero esos momentos no eran nada más que puro horror y desgracia. En los momentos de mis fases me convertía en otra persona, por lo que había escuchado, yo nunca recordaba qué hacía una vez entrara en fase. Todo lo había escuchado de mi madre y mi único amigo, ambos se preocupaban por mí a un grado enfermizo, no me dejaban estar solo y cuando estaba en fase se adaptaban a mi personalidad aunque había momentos en los que sabían era mejor dejarme solo. Esos momentos me decían ellos eran los peores, porque salía de la casa donde vivía a mitad de la noche, con ese carácter tan frío, posesivo y depredador.

Mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor para encontrar un buen programa me tope con el noticiero, ahí anunciaban que había un asesino, daban características muy generales ya que nunca un testigo había visto de cerca al tan famoso asesino. La mujer que daba el reporte hablaba con voz suave y aterciopelada, diciendo que tuvieran mucho cuidado porque el asesino era en extremo peligroso, sus características físicas eran: Alta estatura, complexión delgada, piel pálida, cabello largo y oscuro. Mi madre, que estaba cerca dejo caer uno de los platos que lavaba.

"Kumiko, ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunté un poco angustiado

"Sí, estoy bien gracias cariño." Contestó ella desde la cocina

"Kumiko, ¿estás segura?" pregunté levantándome del sillón para ir a ayudar a mi madre

"Sí Yuu, no pasa nada" - contestó dedicándome una sonrisa – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento bien Kumiko gracias, ¿por qué tiraste el plato?" pregunté tratando de ir directo al grano

"Yuu, ¿seguro que quieres saber? No te va a agradar lo que escucharás" – contestó ella con duda en la voz y los ojos – "Déjame llamarle a Yutaka para que venga, cuando esté el aquí hablaremos de eso"

Asentí y volví a la sala para seguir viendo la televisión, la noticia del asesino ya había terminado. Seguí cambiando los canales sin prestarle un poco de atención al aparato, que ahora en vez de darme una sensación de des aburrimiento comenzaba a molestarme; el sonido de las voces, los ruidos de fondo de cada programa, los anuncios inútiles, todo comenzaba a ser una masa de ruido indefinido que lastimaba mis oídos.

"¿Qué pasa Yuu?" – preguntó mi amigo Yutaka cerrando la puerta de la casa – "¿Te encuentras bien? Miko dijo hacías preguntas extrañas…"

"¡Yutaka! No es como si fuera a saltar y atacarte, lo sabes…" – contesté sentido por el comentario de mi único amigo – "No estoy en fase…"

"¡Yuu, no lo decía en ese sentido! Sólo estoy preocupado…" - contestó Yutaka angustiado por hacerme sentir mal – "Ven, ¡déjame saludarte como es debido amigo!" dijo Yutaka con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que tenía

Sonreí, ese era mi único y mejor amigo. Siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor, cómo hacerme sonreír. Me levanté del sillón y lo abracé, una sonrisa en labios de ambos. Mi madre salió de la cocina en ese momento, probablemente acababa de terminar con lo que estuviera haciendo allá dentro y salía a saludar a Yutaka. Ambos se saludaron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Yutaka era de la familia, para Kumiko era su otro hijo.

"Yutaka cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde tu última visita!" dijo mi madre con ese tono entusiasta y esa sonrisa brillante, reservada sólo para Yutaka y para mí.

"Muy bien gracias Miko" –contestó Yutaka sin dejar de sonreír – "¿Ustedes cómo han estado? ¡No ha sido tanto tiempo Miko! Apenas fueron dos semanas, lamento no haber venido antes, tenía montones de trabajo"

"No importa hijo, lo bueno es que pudiste venir" – contestó mi madre, haciendo un cambio de tono impresionante – "Quiero que me ayudes con algo muy difícil para mí, Yuu pregunta por el asesino que anuncian en las noticias…"

"¿Por qué estás interesado en eso Yuu?" – Preguntó Yutaka con cautela – "¿Paso algo?"

"Lo que pasa es que veía el noticiero, y cuando dijeron las características físicas del asesino Kumiko soltó un plato y se rompió. Tú sabes que ella no hace ese tipo de cosas por ninguna razón" contesté con la voz tan monótona como pudiera

"Está bien, pero no te va a gustar lo que vas a escuchar Yuu, y no creo que sea el momento más adecuado para que te enteres de ello…" – Yutaka al terminar de hablarme volteo con mi madre e intercambiaron una mirada que no supe descifrar – "Creo que lo mejor es que le llamemos a tu psicóloga Yuu… Ella sabrá mejor que nosotros si es tiempo de que te enteres."

"Está bien" – no tenía más opción que esperar a que llamaran a Hitomi y que ella les dijera si era correcto o no contestar mi pregunta – "No tengo otra opción, ¿o sí?"

Yutaka me dedicó una sonrisa que pedía disculpas y saco su teléfono móvil marcando el número de mi psicóloga de toda la vida. Él le comentó la situación a ella y hubo un silencio prolongado, unos minutos después se escuchó la voz de ella diciéndole varias cosas a Yutaka, él solo asentía, al terminar la llamada se dirigió más a mí que a Kumiko.

"Yuu, dice Hitomi que es mejor si te lo explica ella…" – dijo angustiado – "Cree que no puedas reaccionar bien ante la noticia, y que lo más correcto sería que ella te explicara las cosas. Te quiere ver mañana a media tarde, ya está en su agenda, dijo que no deberías negarte"

"Está bien, mañana iré con ella" – contesté algo enfadado – "Me iré solo, no ocupo que me acompañe ninguno de los dos, gracias"


	2. Capítulo 1

_**A/N: Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Aunque creo que no tarde mucho xD o si? Jaja lo siento... Es que mi inspiracion parece no tener rumbo fijo u.u viene y va cuando le da la regalada gana pero bueno... No los aburro con mis desvarios! Por favor, si les gusta o lo leen, comenten! Los comentarios son amor 3 y mi manera de saber si les gusta lo que escribo o no u.u Bueno, l s dejo leer! Espero y disfruten! Bye bye! ~ -se va bailando-**_

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, cosa que sólo pasaba cuando estaba cerca de tener una fase, así que mi día se arruino en tres segundos. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, abrí la llave del agua caliente para que comenzará a tomar una buena temperatura, mientras esperaba comencé a quitarme la pijama. Quedé completamente desnudo frente al espejo de mi baño, analizando mi cuerpo. Todas las mujeres que conocía decían que tengo un cuerpo semejante al de un dios, inclusive mi reservada psicóloga Hitomi, y existían hombres que admiraban mi cuerpo como lo hacía una mujer. Yo no tenía problema alguno con escuchar lo que la gente comentaba, aunque dudaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas, mi cuerpo era… Normal, no tenía una sola pizca de extraordinario, lo único es que estaba un poco marcado debido a que hacía ejercicio para mantenerme en forma y tener una buena salud. Comencé a verme menos claro en el espejo y hasta ese momento reaccioné, había dejado la llave abierta, y ahora el baño estaba lleno de vapor, me acerqué a la ducha y regulé la temperatura del agua hasta que fue de mi agrado y entré. Sentí como mi cuerpo se humedecía en un solo instante y la tibieza del agua relajaba mis músculos, me quedé parado sin hacer nada durante una cantidad de tiempo indefinido dejando que el agua se llevará tentativamente mis problemas, mis preocupaciones, todo. Lo único que impidió que siguiera en la regadera relajándome fue el grito de mi madre avisándome que ya tenía más de una hora dentro del baño y que se me haría tarde sino me daba prisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a ducharme como se debería y al salir sólo enrede una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salí corriendo del baño, casi tirando a Kumiko en el intento.

"Perdona madre" dije un poco angustiado, si se caía podría tener graves heridas.

"No hay problema Yuu" – contestó con la voz tan suave como un algodón – "¡Debes darte prisa! Recuerda que tienes la cita con Hitomi a medio día y te has levantado en extremo tarde"

"Si madre…"

"Nada de sí madre, ahora ve y sécate bien, arréglate" – dijo con tono autoritario – "No puedes salir a la calle vistiendo sólo una toalla, el desayuno te espera abajo"

"De todas maneras no planeaba salir desnudo a la calle madre…" contesté en un tono casi inaudible.

Me arreglé y baje a desayunar, fue una comida bastante tranquila, el único sonido era el del televisor, los ruidos de ambos al masticar y respirar, y los sonidos que emitían los cubiertos al entrar en contacto con la mesa o el plato. Una vez terminé de desayunar deposité lo que utilicé en el fregador y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la boca, una vez que termine de hacer todo lo que debía antes de salir, me despedí de mi madre y salí. Las calles estaban atiborradas de gente, era común de todos los viernes, caminé sin prestarle atención a nadie, esperando pacientemente el camión que me llevaría al consultorio. En el camino me dediqué a observar los edificios y a la gente, pensando en cómo todos tenían problemas pero al parecer nadie sufría un problema tan desagradable como el mío… Estar enfermo mentalmente. Observaba las parejas que había en todos lados, tomados de la mano, besándose, diciéndose cosas dulces el uno al otro y pensando que el mundo era color rosa, cuán equivocados estaban… El mundo podía llegar a ser horrible, una prueba de eso era yo. Dejé de observar a la gente, me hacía sentir más solo de lo que ya estaba, así que decidí sacar mi iPod y comenzar a escuchar cualquier tipo de música, el aparato estaba al tope del volumen y sabía que lo que escuchará lo escucharía la persona que se sentara a un lado de mi, todos los médicos que me veían me explicaban incontables veces que no debería escuchar la música tan alta por los auriculares y que de preferencia los evitara, me dejarían sordo, cosas que a mi parecer podían llegar a ser irrelevantes, no me quedaría sordo por escuchar la música alta de vez en cuando. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, llegamos al lugar donde me debía bajar, por suerte una chica pidió parada y pude indicar que me bajaría.

Una vez estando frente al edificio en el que se encontraba el consultorio de Hitomi, abrí la puerta y comencé a subir por las escaleras, el día de hoy el elevador no llamaba mi atención por lo que debería subir 6 pisos a pie. Cuando llegué al piso indicado me acerqué con la chica de la recepción indicándole que estaba aquí para mi cita con la Dra. Kuramoto, la chica sonrió y me indicó que tomara asiento en la sala de recepción. Al llegar había una persona más, era alguien singular, nunca había visto a una persona tan bella, tenía las facciones tan finas como las de una mujer, y su piel se veía tan pálida y suave que por poco acercaba mi mano a su rostro ¡Era tan difícil saber si era hombre o mujer! Pero no tenía pechos… O al menos eso parecía, y su ropa parecía de hombre pero tenía cierto toque femenino.

"Hola…" – dijo la persona a la que observaba, ahora sabía que se trataba de un chico, y bastante tímido al parecer – "¿Tengo algo raro, o algo así por el estilo?"

Su voz era hipnotizante, pero increíblemente profunda. Y sus labios tenían una forma poco común, pero que sin duda era elegante y sensual, eran alargados y anchos.

"No…" – dije algo incómodo – "Sólo que…"

"¿Sólo que…?" preguntó aquel chico, hipnotizándome de nuevo con su voz.

"Sólo que… Eres realmente único a la vista" contesté y en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí.

"Oh…" – dijo él sonrojándose – "No soy la gran cosa… La gente dice que parezco mujer o que soy hermoso… Pero sólo ven el exterior, además de que no soy nada de lo que dicen… No sé porque lo dicen…"

Su tono de voz hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y comenzará a amenazar con romperse.

"Claro que lo eres, no digas eso" dije tratando de que comprendiera.

"No lo soy, además tú eres mucho más guapo que yo, inclusive tu cuerpo es excelente" – dijo sonrojándose aún más – "Creo que hablé de más… Perdona si te incomodo…"

"Ahmmm… Gracias" – dije sintiéndome halagado, era la primera vez que recibir ese tipo de comentarios me hacía sentir muy bien – "Pero realmente no te ves como eres… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kouyou…" – dijo tímidamente – "Kouyou Takashima"

"Qué lindo nombre" – dije transmitiéndole lo que pensaba – "Por qué estás aquí Kouyou?"

"Pues… Yo…" – decía con una duda tremenda en la voz – "Tengo problemas de depresión muy fuertes…"

"Oh…" – dije comprendiendo la situación – "Ya veo" – sonreí para hacerle saber que entendía y que no le diría nada al respecto.

"Si no te incomoda… ¿Me podrías responder unas cosas?" – preguntó el haciéndose cada vez más pequeño en la silla.

"Claro" – respondí con un tono seguro, aunque me preocupaba que pudiera preguntar.

"Primero, ¿Cómo te llamas?" – dijo volteándome a ver a los ojos – "Segundo, ¿por qué me sigues viendo así?"

"Yo… Ehh… Lo lamento, es que en realidad eres único" – dije trabándome un poco – "A tu otra pregunta, mi nombre es Yuu, Yuu Shiroyama" – dije estirando la mano.

El la tomó y sonrío un poco. En verdad me agradaba este chico, era tierno, como un niño pero se mostraba seguro en unas cuantas cosas y era realmente bello.

"Otra pregunta que quiero hacerte es… ¿Por qué vienes?" – Dijo la pregunta que menos quería escuchar – "No pareces tener ningún problema…"

"Yo… No te asustes, por favor" – dije con la voz temblorosa, usualmente cuando la gente sabía de mi problema me abandonaba – "Soy bipolar."

"Oh…" – dijo pensativamente – "¿La bipolaridad se atiende con un psicólogo?" – preguntó Kouyou con mucha curiosidad.

"Pues, si." – dije, dudando de si contarle todo o no – "Pero también me ve un psiquiatra."

"Un psiquiatra" – dijo el – "¿Él psiquiatra qué te hace?" – preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

"Es quien se encarga de darme medicamentos, sobre todo un químico que hace que no tenga fase tan seguido, y pueda controlarla un poco" – dije ahora con confianza, parecía que no me dejaría de hablar por mi condición.

"Perdona pero, ¿qué es una fase?" – dijo Kouyou con su voz angelical.

"Una fase es cuando…" – me trabe, no sabía cómo explicarle que era una fase.

"Kouyou, una fase en la condición de él es cuando su otra persona, o personalidad, sale haciendo que la de él quede, de cierta manera atrapada dentro de su cuerpo." – contestó Hitomi por mí.

"Gracias Hitomi…" – dije agradeciéndole el que me haya ayudado a explicarle a Kouyou lo que me pasaba.

"Oh… Pero, si su otro él, por así decirlo, sale a y atrapa a su verdadero yo dentro de su cuerpo, ¿cómo sale?" – preguntó Kouyou confundido

"Por eso se llama fase Kouyou, porque sólo es durante un tiempo. Por ejemplo, si yo fuera bipolar y tengo una fase en este momento cambiaría completamente, pero tal vez para mañana o dentro de dos o tres días volvería a ser como soy usualmente." – trato de explicarle Hitomi de una manera que no se le complicara tanto a Kouyou – "¿Está bien que le diga todo esto?" – preguntó Hitomi volteándome a ver.

"Sí" –respondí sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, era una gran ayuda que le explicara a Kouyou todo lo que yo no le podía explicar bien – "Él me agrada, y no me dejo solo cuando supo que soy bipolar."

"¿Por qué lo haría?" – Preguntó inocentemente Kouyou – "Me agradas… Tal vez podamos ser amigos" – dijo y sonrió dulcemente.

"Amigos" – sonreí agradecido – "Kouyou." – esa frase se sintió completamente bien, tendría un nuevo amigo al parecer, ya no estaría tan solo.

"Amigos Yuu" – dijo sonriendo.

En el momento en el que dijo mi nombre todo mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera extraña, me tensé y me relaje, y sentía una sensación extraña en la piel y el estómago, jamás me había sentido así.

"Bien, Kouyou por favor pasa, ya estoy retrasada, lo siento" – le dijo Hitomi a Kouyou, cortando mi línea de pensamiento – "Yuu, por favor espera un poco, se que te cité a media tarde pero ocurrieron unas cosas que han retrasado todo" – dijo ella sonriendo, un sonrisa que pedía disculpas, sólo me limite a regresar la sonrisa y asentir.

A mi lado observe como Kouyou cambia drásticamente, su cuerpo se veía decaído, al igual que sus ojos. No estaba seguro si caminaba de una manera tan… Curiosa, parecía que tenía mucha flojera, pero daba pasos determinados, seguros, pero eso no se reflejaba en él. Hace unos momentos cuando hablábamos parecía muy entusiasta, pero en ese preciso momento mientras caminaba a la oficina de Hitomi parecía haber entristecido de sobremanera. Cuando cerraron la puerta a su oficina volví a sacar mi iPod y mis auriculares, escuchando música de nuevo. No me di cuenta del tiempo que paso hasta que escuché el abrir de una puerta y vi una figura no muy conocida frente a mí, hasta que alcé la vista.

"Yuu" – dijo Kouyou en tono decidido – "¿Me podrías pasar tú teléfono? No sé si nos volvamos a ver aquí, nunca te había visto, y la verdad es que me agradas." – dijo perdiendo un poco ese tono seguro con el que inicio.

"Claro Kouyou" – contesté sonriéndole – "Ahora, ¿dónde lo anotarás?" – pregunté sonriendo, el sacó su celular y me miró, entonces comencé a dictarle mi número.

"Muchas gracias Yuu" – me dijo, nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hitomi parecía estar sorprendida de verlo sonreír tanto, pero a mí me encantaba su sonrisa.

"De nada Kouyou, ¿me podrías pasar el tuyo?" – dije sonriéndole, su sonrisa era más que contagiosa.

"Claro" – dijo y me marcó, nada más sencillo que eso.

"Gracias" – Sonreí más ampliamente ahora, en realidad tenía un nuevo amigo.

"Yuu, es hora de que pases, no queremos retrasarnos más" – dijo Hitomi amablemente, recodándonos que ella estaba ahí y tenía un horario que cumplir.

"Entonces, nos vemos después Yuu." – dijo Kouyou acercándose a mí y dándome un tímido pero cálido abrazo.

"Nos vemos Kouyou…" – contesté algo apenado, no era muy común que la gente me abrazara, los únicos que hacían eso eran Kumiko y Yutaka – "Espero hablemos pronto."

Kouyou sonrió y se alejo de nosotros, rumbo hacia el elevador. Voltee con Hitomi, tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro, paciente, pero indicándome que ya debía entrar. Una vez dentro del consultorio de Hitomi tomamos los lugares de siempre.

"¿Cómo te ha ido Yuu?" – preguntó amablemente mi psicóloga.

"Bien, supongo. Aunque entraré en fase pronto…" – le dije, explicándole lo que paso en la mañana.

"Ya veo, ¿has estado tomando tus medicamentos como debe de ser?" –preguntó más seria que antes.

"Sí, a la hora que son y en la dosis exacta" – respondí algo molesto, no pensé que dudara de la toma de mis fármacos.

"Muy bien" – dijo con una sonrisa más amable – "Ahora, ¿por qué estas tan interesado en la noticia del asesino?"

Suspiré y comencé a contarle lo ocurrido con Kumiko, Hitomi pareció entender a la perfección el porqué lo relacionaba con mi condición y no hizo más preguntas.

"Yuu, esto es algo muy delicado. Y creo que aún no es tiempo de que te enteres de ello, y menos el día de hoy cuando estás tan cerca de entrar en fase" – dijo siendo honesta, pero tratando de explicarme sin que me molestara, cosa que no funciono mucho – "Recuerda que cualquier inestabilidad emocional puede hacer que entres en fase más pronto y sería más agresivo. Y aunque hace tiempo que no hablo con Aoi, no creo que sea el mejor momento."

La mención de mi otro yo hizo que me encogiera un poco en el asiento. Hitomi me explico que un día mientras estábamos en la sesión tuve una fase, y que cuando se dirigía a mí como Yuu, yo solamente hacía un ruido indicando que ese no era el nombre por el cual me debía llamar, y cuando me pregunto, respondí: Aoi.

"Está bien Hitomi, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que me puedan decir?" – pregunté molesto.

"Yo pienso que una vez que pase tu fase y te calmes unas semanas después, es probable que te lo pueda decir. Aunque me preocupa como vayas a reaccionar."

"Está bien, entiendo. ¿Cuándo vuelvo a venir?" – pregunté tratando de cerrar la conversación y marcharme a cualquier otro lugar.

"Vienes cada semana, ¿lo dejamos como estaba? Cada martes" – preguntó amablemente – "O quieres venir como hoy, ¿cada viernes?"

"¿Cada cuando viene Kouyou?"

"Yuu, ese tipo de información no te lo puedo dar." – contestó con una sonrisa que pedía disculpas.

"Déjame cada viernes, por favor"

Sonrió ante mi respuesta, después de todo sabía que lo hacía para volver a encontrarme con Kouyou, no necesité preguntar ya que sabía que la cita quedaría a la misma hora de hoy. Hitomi me acompañó a la puerta y se despidió, ésta semana no me tocaba realizar el pago por lo que solamente imite lo que hizo Kouyou antes, dirigirme al elevador. Una vez fuera del edificio camine a la parada del autobús, sólo para decidir caminar a la parada anterior, eran sólo cuatro cuadras, pero era suficiente para despejar mi mente y respirar un poco. Cuando llegué a la parada del autobús en la que iba a tomar el transporte sentí una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, donde se encontraba mi celular. Lo saqué extrañado, observé que tenía un mensaje de texto y lo abrí.

_De: Kouyou_

_Yuu, ya es después. Aunque no sé si sea muy pronto para ti. Me sentía un poco solo y decidí mandarte un mensaje de texto, espero no te incomode._

_Kou_


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Hola hola! Regrese! Otra vez! xD Aunque no se si alguien siga leyendo esto! -se va a llorar a un rincon- chicas (os) les prometo que no se si les gusta o no solamente con las vistas! Quiero que me digan hey rox! Esto no me gusta! O.. Esto me gusta! O algo asi, no solo no digan nada -llora desconsoladamente- Pero en fin... Aqui esta el segundo cap! Espero que les guste y bueno, lo disfruten! *(^o^)*_**

**Capítulo 2**

¡Eso había sido realmente pronto! Pero la verdad es que no me incomodaba en lo absoluto, además de que mejoro mi estado de ánimo drásticamente, ya que una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro.

_Para: Kouyou_

_No me incomoda jaja. ¿Qué te hizo sentir solo?_

_Yuu_

Mandé el mensaje de texto pero no guarde mi celular de nuevo, lo cual era un poco incómodo ya que ahora tenía mi celular y el iPod en la mano, debería comprarme un iPhone pronto para evitarme estas molestias. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y por fin llego el autobús, subí tranquilamente y me senté en los asientos traseros, ya que el camino sería largo. Me puse los audífonos, ésta vez con la música a un volumen moderado, y comencé a observar mi celular, esperando que vibrara de nuevo con la respuesta que quería. Pasaron 15 minutos y aún no había respuesta. Probablemente no respondería a mi pregunta, así que decidí seguir escuchando música y viendo las calles hasta que nuevamente vibro el aparato.

_De: Kouyou_

_Estoy solo, no hay nadie en casa… Mis padres están fuera, además de que no les importa cómo me sienta ya que su trabajo es muy importante. Lo único bueno es que mi amigo Akira y su mmm… Amigo (creo) Takanori vendrán a verme._

_Kou_

¿Cómo podía ser que los padres de tan bella creatura no le hicieran caso? Kouyou era único, además de que parecía un chico bastante agradable, no entiendo como sus padres pueden no hacerle caso. Kumiko es todo lo contrario, siempre se preocupa por mí, me dice que me ama, y hace muchas cosas por mí. Lamentablemente no todos los padres son tan buenos como ella, y los contrastes los podía ver claramente ahora. Al menos Kouyou tenía amigos, los chicos Akira y Takanori, que bien que ellos puedan estar con él, aunque preferiría que fuera yo. Espera… Acabas de conocer a ese chico Yuu… - Además que va a querer ese chico con alguien como tú, ¿qué tienes para ofrecerle? Solamente eres un chico bipolar que causa daño a las personas, seguramente sólo te está hablando para después burlarse de ti – dijo esa voz en mi cabeza. ¡No quería escucharla! Siempre que estoy cerca de tener un episodio*, comenzaba esa molesta voz. Siempre me decía que las cosas no eran como yo las veía, siempre comentarios negativos, pero ¿qué tal si era cierto? Tal vez la voz tenía razón… ¿Por qué alguien como Kouyou querría hacerse amigo mío?

"Chico, ésta es la última parada" – hablo el conductor del camión – "¿Acaso piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?"

La ronca voz del conductor me sacó completamente de mis pensamientos, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que me había pasado al menos cinco paradas de donde debía bajarme. Asentí, demostrándole al conductor que lo había escuchado y baje del camión, comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa y me volví a sumir en pensamientos. La voz no paraba de decirme todas las razones por las que Kouyou no sería realmente mi amigo, escuchaba todo lo que decía y lo analizaba, era muy probable que todo lo que me dijera fuera cierto. Después de todo era una persona bipolar, siempre lastimaba a los demás, no soy muy sociable, tengo ideas extrañas y un sinfín más de razones que hacían que no tuviera amigos.

Llegue a la casa y me limite a saludar a mi madre y a Yutaka, ambos me observaban preocupados. Les dije en pocas palabras que Hitomi no me había dicho nada y que no estaba de humor para charlas, por lo cual fui rápidamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta más no le puse el pestillo. Aventé el celular y el iPod a la mesa de noche y me tiré a la cama, todo el día de hoy había sido un asco. Comenzó a dolerme más la cabeza y me molesté aún más, aunque esto comenzaba a preocuparme porque cada que tenía todos estos síntomas indicaba que tendría un episodio pronto. El celular volvió a vibrar y lo tome de mala gana, en la pantalla se anunciaba un mensaje de texto.

_De: Kouyou_

_Creo que sí estoy solo realmente. Akira llamó y dijo que no podrían venir, sonaba bastante triste y lo más seguro es que se sintiera mal por no poder venir, lo comprendo ya que no puede estar conmigo todo el tiempo. No sé si tú pienses que soy una molestia por estar mandándote mensajes y tratando de sentirme menos solo, tal vez soy tan patético que decidiste no responderme. Lo lamento, no te contactaré de nuevo si así lo deseas. La próxima vez que hablemos será porque tú me buscaste… Si es que eso pasa. Adiós._

_Kou_

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Comencé a sentirme aún peor, todo era molesto y al parecer yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo. Me levanté y comencé a buscar frenéticamente la caja donde mi madre tenía todos mis medicamentos. Necesitaba aplicarme una dosis de carbonato de litio* en este mismo momento, a menos que quisiera tener un episodio. La caja no se encontraba en mi habitación, así que salí a buscarla, sólo para descubrir a Yutaka postrado en frente de la puerta a punto de tocar.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" – pregunté de muy mal humor.

"Sólo quería ver si estás bien, me preocupas Yuu" – contestó el tratando de calmarme.

"No, no estoy bien" – contesté de mala gana – "Mejor ayúdame a buscar el litio Yutaka, me siento bastante mal"

No ocupe pedírselo dos veces ya que inmediatamente se quito de en frente de mí y se dirigió con Kumiko, seguramente para preguntarle por el paradero del fármaco. Mi madre se dirigió a su recámara y sacó la caja con todos mis medicamentos. Busco frenéticamente en todas las cajas de medicamentos hasta dar con el familiar litio. Yutaka fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y mi madre me pidió que fuéramos a la sala, una vez ahí tome asiento en uno de los sillones y observaba atentamente a mi madre y a Yutaka, ambos parecían ansiosos. Mi madre me dio la pastilla de litio y Yutaka me extendió el vaso con agua, haciendo que por fin, tomará el medicamente que supuestamente me calmaría un poco. Lamentablemente mi madre me dio el fármaco que hacía efecto en un tiempo prolongado, y en este caso cuatro horas y media no serían nada bueno para mí. Aunque me calme un poco y comencé a conversar con ellos, a las dos horas del medicamente indudablemente sufrí un episodio. Sentí como mi cuerpo cambiaba completamente, y como una profunda tristeza invadía mi cuerpo. Kumiko y Yutaka parecían angustiados, y comenzaron a preguntarme como me sentía.

"Yuu…" – decía mi madre con cautela – "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Me siento un asco de persona, una completa basura, que no sirvo para nada y…" – dije pausando un momento viendo fijamente a mi madre –"Que le hago daño a todas las personas y que todos estarían mejor si estuviera muerto. ¿Contesto tu pregunta?"

"Yuu, claro que no eres nada de eso." – Me dijo mi amigo Yutaka – "Si estuvieras muerto, sería algo muy triste ¿sabes? Eres mi mejor amigo, y te quiero mucho. Además estoy seguro de que tanto Kumiko como yo pensamos que eres una persona maravillosa, ambos te queremos mucho, te amamos Yuu."

"Yutaka tiene razón hijo, ¡eres una persona excelente!" – Decía mi madre con voz suave – "No pienses eso hijo, por favor. Además Yutaka y yo estaríamos muy tristes si estuvieras muerto, sobretodo yo, eres mi hijo. Te amo bastante, más que a mí misma corazón."

"Pero sí solo los hago sufrir con todo esto…" – decía en voz silenciosa y adolorida – "¿Cómo me pueden amar, querer tanto como dicen?"

"Yuu… El amor es muy grande hijo. Y esto es una prueba que tenemos que superar, tú eres una persona excelente." – Kumiko me hablaba con esa voz tan aterciopelada, llena de cariño y preocupación.

Yutaka me sonrió y se levanto del sofá donde nos encontrábamos los tres, se dirigía a mi habitación. Al regresar traía algunas cosas en la mano, entre ellos mi celular, un álbum fotográfico, mi iPod y mi cartera. Al llegar se sentó a un lado mío y puso el álbum fotográfico sobre mis piernas, diciéndome que lo abriera. Pasaban fotos, de mi madre y mías sonriendo, jugando, platicando, después había fotos de Yutaka conmigo, todas las fotos que vi eran alegres, en todas sonreíamos, reíamos, jugábamos, hablábamos, todo parecía reflejar felicidad pura.

"¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?" – pregunté mirando a mi amigo a los ojos.

"Quiero enseñarte aunque sea un poco lo que vales. Si estuvieras muerto, o si no existieras todos esos recuerdos o causarían mucho dolor, al recordar la felicidad que alguna vez tuvimos, o no existieran." – Dijo mi amigo con un dolor muy grande en la voz – "Vales mucho Yuu, no te desprecies, eres una gran persona. Llegarás muy lejos, serás muy feliz."

"Yutaka tiene razón cariño, escúchalo por favor" – suplicaba mi madre – "Amor, ahorita estás en un ciclo depresivo, saldremos adelante pronto." – me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa esperanzada, que trataba de transmitirme esa paz que no sentía.

"Ahora ve las fotos de tu iPod, tu celular, tu cartera… En todos lados tienes fotos que te muestran muchos momentos que has vivido Yuu" – decía Yutaka con un tono cálido – "No dejes que un momento así arruine todos los momentos felices que has vivido."

Lo primero que tome fue mi celular, y al mirar la pantalla me encontré con el mensaje de texto de Kouyou.

"Pero es que no ven a que me refiero…" – dije sintiéndome más miserable al volver a leer el mensaje de Kouyou – "Lean este mensaje, hice un amigo hoy con Hitomi, pero al parecer lo hice sentir más mal de lo que ya se sentía."

Yutaka tomó el teléfono de mis manos y comenzó a leer el mensaje, después sonrió y le dio el teléfono a Kumiko.

"Yuu, el chico… Kouyou, creo que se llama" – dijo mi amigo – "Dices que lo conociste con Hitomi, ¿cierto?"

"Sí"

"¿Te dijo por qué iba con ella?" – preguntó él con la voz más suave y comprensiva.

"Si, tiene problemas de depresión muy fuertes…" – dije recordando lo que me comentó ese chico tan único.

"Kouyou no quiere echarte la culpa por sus problemas, se siente sólo, sus amigos no pudieron ir con él." – Comenzó diciendo con la voz cada vez más suave – "Se siente solo, y como tiene problemas de depresión piensa que no sirve en el mundo, lo que te dijo de que lo veías patético fue su problema hablando, realmente no quería decirte que tu así lo vieras. En este momento los dos pasan por algo parecido. ¿Por qué no le contestas el mensaje?"

"Creo que sería lo mejor hijo, el chico después de todo se siente mal. Tú también, pero, así tal vez los dos puedan llegar a sentirse mejor, ya que él se va a dejar de sentir solo y tu veras que puedes ayudar a la gente. Así ves que te puedes contradecir tú solo al ver que ayudas a alguien, te quitas esa idea de que no sirves" – dijo mi madre extendiéndome el celular, una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Me quede contemplando la pantalla del aparato por unos momentos, hasta que decidí que ambos tenían razón, debería contestarle a Kouyou, el no merecía sentirse solo.

_Para: Kouyou_

_Kou… Si me permites llamarte así. No eres patético, eres una persona realmente buena y hermosa ¿acaso no te lo dije cuando estábamos con Hitomi? Eres un chico agradable, no tendrías porque sentirte solo. Me gustaría ir a visitarte, ya que tus amigos no pudieron ir, pero no sé dónde vives, ni si te gustaría tenerme ahí. De todas maneras, mi madre y mi amigo Yutaka están aquí y no sé si sea bueno dejarlos solos. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? Tal vez podamos hacernos compañía._

_Yuu_

Sonreí cuando el aparato me indicó que el mensaje se había enviado. Estaba orgulloso de mi mismo, ayudaría a Kouyou aunque yo me sintiera muy triste. Era mi amigo y no tenía porque sentirse solo, así que por eso decidí invitarlo a la casa sin avisarle a mi mamá o a Yutaka. Le pase el teléfono a mi madre, sonriéndole ampliamente, pidiéndole permiso para que mi amigo Kouyou viniera. Mi madre comenzó a leer el mensaje sonriendo a cada instante, pero cuando llego a lo que supongo era el final, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro momentáneamente, transfigurándose a un gesto de preocupación.

"Yuu…" – comenzó a decir ella pero la interrumpí.

"Kumiko, ¿dejas que venga Kouyou? Por favor, es mi amigo" – dije suplicándole – "No quiero que se sienta solo, ni que piense todo eso…"

Yutaka sonrió ante mis actos, sabía cómo podía llegar a ser cuando quería algo. Kumiko volteo a verme, ese gesto de preocupación enmascarándose poco a poco con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que venga?" – pregunto dulcemente mi madre.

"¡Claro que sí!" – Respondí eufóricamente – "Es mi amigo mamá…"

Yutaka leía el mensaje de texto que le había enviado a Kouyou, cuando escuché el aparato vibrar, mi amigo me sonrió y me dijo que ya me había contestado.

_De: Kouyou_

_¿Estás seguro Yuu? No quiero incomodarte a ti y a tu familia con mi presencia… Si me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa, pero mis padres son muy especiales y no sé a qué hora vayan a llegar. Lo que dices de mí, sigo diciendo que es mentira, pero no sé si insistirte en ello te hará cambiar de opinión. Respecto a cómo me digas, está bien, puedes llamarme Kou, así me gusta que me digan._

_Kou_

"¿Entonces qué dices mamá?" – pregunte desesperado porque aún no me respondía si me dejaba invitarlo.

"¿Qué te dijo él?" – Pregunto mi madre – "Cariño, tienes que respetar sus deseos también."

"Me pregunto si estaba seguro, también me dijo que no quería incomodarnos."

Mi madre volteo a ver a Yutaka quien le sonrió indicándole en que no tenía problema si el chico venía, además así tendrían oportunidad de conocerlo y hablar con él.

"Está bien hijo, dale la dirección" – respondió mi madre y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente.

_Para: Kouyou_

_Me alegra que me dejes llamarte así, es lindo, como tú. Y aunque me sigas diciendo que miento tienes razón en que aunque me insistas no cambiaré de opinión. Ven a mi casa, no incomodarás a nadie, inclusive ellos me dijeron que estaba bien. Te espero aquí._

_Yuu_

Sonreí cuando el mensaje se envió y reí cuando leí que no le di la dirección, así que escribí otro mensaje de texto enviando la dirección de la casa.

"Listo" – les dije sonriendo orgullosamente.

Mi madre me sonrió y dijo que haría algo de comer, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Yutaka me dijo que fuéramos a ayudarle, pero le dije que fuera él, ya que le gustaba la cocina y era bueno y yo era un completo desastre, por lo que me puse a ver la tele, y el celular volvió a vibrar.

_De: Kouyou_

_Si no les molesta, voy para allá. Pero si los incomodo o pasa algo avísame y me regreso._

_Kou_

Sonreí con tristeza, mi amigo realmente se sentía muy mal.

_Para: Kouyou_

_Kou, no eres una molestia, te esperamos aquí. :)_

_Yuu_

Me puse a ver la tele en lo que mi Miko y Yutaka cocinaban, pero poco después Yutaka se quedo solo en la cocina y mi madre arreglaba un poco la casa. Yo solo veía la tele, esperando a que llegara Kouyou. Mi madre y Yutaka habían terminado de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo y se sentaron junto a mí a ver el televisor hasta que comenzó a sonar mi celular, probablemente mi madre le regresó el sonido en vez de dejarlo solo a que vibrara.

_De: Kouyou_

_Estoy aquí afuera…_

_Kou_

Extrañamente toda la sensación de tristeza que había en mi cuerpo se esfumó, dándole paso a una sensación de alegría y nerviosismo bastante fuerte.

_**A/N: askjdfhasdkjfhdksjhsk qué creen?! Perdón olvide especificar algunas cosas u.u no sé si se dieron cuenta de que a lo largo del capítulo había algunos asteriscos! Bueno... Aquí la explicación, y una enorme disculpa por no ponerlo antes... Ando un poco distraída**_

_*** Episodio: Lo que antes le llamaba fase, perdonen este es el termino correcto.  
* Litio (carbonato de litio): Es un estabilizador del estado de ánimo, es el más antigüo y eficaz, es el fármaco más usado para tratar la bipolaridad.  
**_

_**De nuevo perdonen por este error u.u espero estén disfrutando de la lectura! n_n  
**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Hola hola! Regrese! xD Como cada semana (?) creo que les actualizo cada semana... La verdad no recuerdo cada cuando xD ando en otros lados, en pensamientos, así que ~ perdonen mi mala memoria xD Pero bueno mis amadas lectoras (?) porque creo que no hay chicos xD Si es así una disculpa! Pero bueno... Basta de mi habladería xD he aquí el cap 3! Que lo iba a subir antes pero la verdad es que se me olvidaba jeje... Bueno... Enjoy! ~ _**

**__****Capítulo 3**

Kumiko y Yutaka parecieron darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba porque intercambiaron miradas antes de que saliera del lugar. Baje rápidamente por las escaleras, casi tropezándome en el intento por llegar cuanto antes a la puerta principal de los departamentos. Cuando llegué a la reja podía ver su figura, le daba la espalda al cancel, y parecía tener la vista fija en el pasar de los vehículos. Mi corazón comenzó a tomar un ritmo extraño, latía bastante fuerte y estoy seguro de que inclusive Kouyou lo escuchaba.

Mientras trataba de abrir el cancel, me dedicaba a observar su figura, realmente era una persona única…

"Kouyou!" – grite emocionado, provocando que el volteara a verme – "Pasa, por favor no te quedes ahí." – dije con una sonrisa.

"Yuu… ¿Estás seguro que no seré una molestia? Aún puedo regresar a mi casa…" – dijo él con voz pequeña.

"Estás diciendo tonterías amigo, no serás una molestia, ven por favor" – dije tratando de sonreír aunque por dentro me dolía bastante el hecho de que Kouyou pensara todo eso –"Vamos, entra" – dije extendiéndole la mano.

Kouyou me miro tímidamente y se acerco poco a poco a mí, hasta que extendió su mano y tomo la mía. El calor que emitía su mano era reconfortante, y sus manos eran bastante suaves y delicadas pero al mismo tiempo emitían una fortaleza propia de un hombre. Miré sus ojos y noté que brillaban con cierta alegría y timidez, al igual que sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosado. Le sonreí y comencé a caminar aun sin soltar su mano, y no fue hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento que lo hice.

"Kumiko, Yutaka!" – no necesite decir más para que mi madre y mi amigo se acercaran a nosotros, y detrás de mi estaba Kouyou como un niño pequeño y perdido, aferrándose a mi espalda – "El es Kouyou" – dije mencionando al tímido chico detrás de mi – "Kou, ella es mi madre Kumiko y el es mi amigo Yutaka."

"Buenas tardes" –dijo Kou con voz pequeña y tímida, pero salió de detrás de mi espalda para extenderles la mano.

"Buenas tardes Kouyou" –le sonrío mi madre con una sonrisa- "Un gusto conocerte"

"El gusto es mío Sra. Shiroyama" –dijo Kouyou con un tono sumamente educado para después voltear a ver a Yutaka y extenderle la mano.

"¡Hola Kouyou!" –le dijo Yutaka con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hola Yutaka-san" –contestó Kou, con una sonrisa tímida

"Sólo llámame por mi nombre" –dijo Yutaka riendo- "Si agregas algo me siento más viejo de lo que soy"

Kouyou rió, y el apartamento se llenó con ese sonido tan melodioso y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente.

"Kou tu risa es hermosa" –le dije un tanto sonrojado, después de todo no era usual que yo dijera eso.

"G-Gracias Yuu" –dijo Kou con voz nerviosa y miró al piso, completamente sonrojado.

Mi madre y Yutaka voltearon a verme, sorprendidos. Yutaka completamente asombrado y Kumiko con una sonrisa en el rostro, que denotaba que había hecho algunas conclusiones.

"Es la verdad" –le sonreí –"Ahora vamos a mi cuarto, ¡quiero enseñarte mis cosas a ver si tenemos gustos en común!" –dije emocionado y jalándolo a mi cuarto, olvidándome completamente de Yuta y mi madre.

Kouyou me seguía, mirando con curiosidad el pequeño apartamento. No me había dado cuenta de que tome su mano hasta que al detenerme en la puerta de mi habitación sentí el calor.

"Estamos aquí" –le dije y abrí la puerta, indicándole que pasara

"Gracias Yuu" –me sonrío y paso, observando todo el cuarto hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mi guitarra. –"¿Tocas?"- me preguntó en un tono emocionado

"Sí" –le sonreí –"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, es que no conocía a nadie que tocara la guitarra" –rió leve- "Bueno, mi amigo Takanori pero a él le gusta más cantar que tocar, entonces no tenía con quien hablar de guitarras o con quien tocar"

"Toca un poco, quiero escuchar" –me acerqué a mi guitarra y se la extendí –"¡Vamos, aunque sea sólo un poco!"

Kouyou sonrío, tomó la guitarra y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Comenzó a checar si la guitarra estaba afinada y cuando comprobó que lo estaba comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta, tranquila. Denotaba paz, pero también cansancio y soledad. En momentos tenía un tono completamente alegre pero en otros tenía un tono triste, deprimente.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y es que realmente la vista era única. Sus manos acariciaban la guitarra de una manera especial, y en su rostro se reflejaban todas las emociones que la melodía denotaba. Cuando la música termino me miró a los ojos, probablemente esperando que le diera mi opinión.

"Kou, ¡eso ha sido hermoso!" –le dije emocionado

"Gracias" –contestó el con un tono rosado en las mejillas –"Es la primera vez que alguien escucha esa melodía…"

"Tú la compusiste, ¿cierto?" –lo mire y el asintió –"¡Te ha quedado maravillosa! Eres un gran compositor, además de que tocas muy bien. ¿Tocas sólo la acústica?"

"Gracias" –contestó el con una sonrisa –"No, también toco la eléctrica y la electroacústica"

"¡Genial!" –estaba emocionado, Kouyou tocaba la guitarra y por lo que podía ver era una de sus pasiones, así como una de las mías.

"¿Tú tocas sólo la acústica?" –pregunto mirándome curioso

"No, también toco los 3 tipos" –dije riendo

"Es bueno saberlo" –dijo y sonrió –"Ahora toca tu un poco" –puso la guitarra en mis manos

"Está bien…"

Suspire y pensé en que podía tocar, un cover no sería muy apropiado ya que él me mostró algo personal, una composición suya. Después de unos cuantos segundos mi cerebro recordó algo compuse no hace mucho, y comencé a tocar. Como siempre la música me llenaba y me hacía sentir más tranquilo y en paz, podía dejar que mis dedos rozaran cada cuerda y disfrutaba del momento intensamente. La melodía sonaba en el aire, y a pesar de no ser tan hermosa o alegre sonaba bien. Termine y deje la guitarra en mi regazo, volteando a ver a Kouyou.

"Yuu…" –dijo él suspirando- "Esa ha sido una de las melodías más tristes y hermosas que he escuchado, ¿es tuya?"

"Si…" –conteste –"La compuse hace poco"

"Eres realmente bueno" –me dijo con una sonrisa –"Un día hay que tocar juntos, sería agradable"

"Claro que si" –le sonreí –"Estaré esperando ese día"

Kouyou me iba a decir algo cuando Yutaka apareció en el marco de la puerta, diciéndonos que Kumiko había puesto la mesa.

"Gracias" –contesté a mi amigo Yutaka y voltee a ver a Kouyou –"Vamos a comer"

"Yuu… Qué pena… Todavía de que les molesto con mi presencia…." –dijo él mirando al piso

"Tonterías Kou, ¡vamos a comer! La comida siempre sube el ánimo" –dije riendo un poco y tomando su mano.

Esto de tomar su mano cada que fuéramos a algún lugar comenzaba a hacerse costumbre y me agradaba, aunque no sé si a él le incomode. Voltee a verlo discretamente, para ver si había alguna expresión de molestia en su rostro pero no vi nada de eso, sino que él observaba nuestras manos con una mirada curiosa, pero al menos sonreía. Al llegar al comedor tomé asiento y le indiqué que se sentará a mi lado, a lo que él sonrío y tomo el lugar.

"Sra. Shiroyama perdón por las molestias… Todavía de que vengo a irrumpir sus actividades…" –comenzó Kouyou con voz pequeña

"Nada de eso Kouyou" –lo interrumpió mi madre –"Estás en tú casa, y puedes llamarme por mi nombre si gustas" –dijo ella con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

"Muchas gracias Sra. Shiroyama, pero creo que es una falta de respeto hablarle a un mayor por su nombre, y más porque acabo de conocerla" –dijo él con un tono educado.

"Está bien hijo" –dijo ella sonriendo –"¿La estás pasando bien?"

"Así es Sra." –dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro –"Por cierto, su casa es hermosa"

"Me alegra que así sea, y muchas gracias. Es pequeño pero es nuestro hogar y me gusta tenerla arreglada."

Yutaka llegó con la jarra del agua y la puso a la mesa, tomando asiento del lado contrario donde nos sentábamos Kouyou y yo, y mi madre tomó su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa. Nos sonrió y le dijo a Kou que se sintiera libre de tomar lo que quisiera, él le sonrió y tomo un poco de pasta y pollo. Después cada quien tomo lo que quería y mi madre sirvió agua en los vasos. El transcurso de la comida había pasado en un silencio cómodo, en el que cada quien se dedicaba a tomar los alimentos. El silencio solo fue roto al final de la comida cuando Kou le dijo a mi madre que había estado delicioso, y mi madre y Yutaka no pudieron evitar sonreír orgullosos y halagados.

"Muchas gracias hijo, aunque no solamente yo hice la comida, sino que nuestro querido Yutaka me ayudo. Él es un excelente cocinero" –dijo mi madre mirando a Yutaka y sonriéndole.

"Lo he notado, les ha quedado de maravilla" –dijo Kou volteando a ver a Yutaka

"Muchas gracias Kouyou" –le dijo mi amigo a Kouyou, con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

Kouyou devolvió la sonrisa un poco tímido, y el silencio que había hace unos momentos volvió a hacerse presente.

"Kouyou, ¿qué edad tienes?" –preguntó mi madre amablemente, y yo trate de no hacer un sonido de disgusto, ya que probablemente comenzarían con su interrogatorio y lo que menos quería era hacer que mi nuevo amigo se sintiera incómodo.

"23 Sra." –dijo él con una leve sonrisa

"¿Y trabajas?"

"No señora, mis padres no me dejan aplicar para cualquier empleo…" –dijo él bajando la mirada

"Entiendo, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse así hay padres." –dijo mi madre en un tono amable. –"¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

"Mi pasión es tocar la guitarra" –dijo y sonrío –"Eso hago casi todo el día, me gustaría alguna vez formar un grupo… Pero mis padres no aprueban eso. También me gustan mucho los videojuegos" –dijo Kou con un tono más animado

"Yuu también toca la guitarra, pero creo que eso lo sabes porque la escuche."

"Si señora, ¡su hijo es muy bueno en la guitarra! Bueno, no sé si sólo para la guitarra aunque ese no parece ser el caso, ¡parece ser un chico muy bueno! Y también que hace las cosas bien, y eh…" –Kou río leve y bajo la mirada al piso, sonrojado

Mi madre sonrío a ese comentario y lo miro con cariño, casi igual que miraría a Yutaka. Entonces le agradeció que pensara así de mí y comenzó a levantar las cosas de la mesa, al igual que Yutaka. Le dije a Kouyou que fuéramos a mi habitación para seguir hablando solamente nosotros, a lo que el accedió, más no sin antes volver a agradecerle a mi madre y a Yutaka por la comida. Al llegar a mi cuarto nos volvimos a sentar en la cama y hablamos de un sinfín de cosas hasta que al voltear a la ventana noté que ya era oscuro. Kou pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo y sacó su celular para ver la hora y al notarla dio un salto y me dijo que tenía irse, la verdad yo estaba renuente a que se fuera ya que la estaba pasando muy bien, pero era comprensible que tuviera que irse y más con cuan difíciles decía que eran sus padres.

"Kou… ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?" –no podía dejar que se fuera sin saber cuándo volvería a pasar tiempo con él.

"No lo sé Yuu…" –contestó él mirando al piso –"Pero espero que sea muy pronto porque la he pasado muy bien contigo" –me miró y sonrió, esa sonrisa tan dulce e inocente de él.

"Está bien, pero al menos hay que hablar por mensajes"

Le sonreí, lo más probable era que así fuera. Así que me levante y salimos del cuarto, en dirección a la sala, donde se encontraban Yutaka y mi madre. Les dije que acompañaría a Kouyou a la parada del camión, porque ya se tenía que ir, ambos asintieron y mi madre se acerco a abrazar a Kou.

"Hijo, espero sepas la condición de mi Yuu… Y la comprendas, es algo muy delicado y lo han lastimado muchas veces en el pasado." –Dijo mi madre en un medio susurro –"No me gustaría que fueras de esas personas."

"No se preocupe señora, entiendo que la situación de Yuu pueda ser difícil pero no veo porque lastimarlo o dejarlo cuando es una persona tan buena" –dijo él con una sonrisa, tratando de asegurar y calmar a mi madre.

"Gracias por pensar así de él" –dijo ella conmovida, abrazándolo un poco más estrecho –"Kouyou hijo, eres bienvenido las veces que gustes en esta casa."

"Muchas gracias Sra." –dijo él con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos brillosos.

Mi madre por fin soltó a Kouyou y nos dirigimos a la puerta. El camino a la parada del autobús fue silenciosa, sin contar que mi mano anhelaba tomar la suya. Lo miraba constantemente tratando de descifrar que era lo que pensaba él.

"Yuu, muchas gracias" –dijo él rompiendo el silencio y volteándome a ver –"La he pasado maravilloso, eres un gran chico, al igual que Yutaka y tú mamá es una excelente mujer."

"Gracias" –le dije con una sonrisa

"Espero que esto se repita pronto, o al menos verte pronto." –tomó mi mano –"Gracias" –dijo un poco sonrojado.

"¿Qué te hace sonrojar?" –pregunté curioso, ya que no sé que podía darle pena

"Es que…" –dijo y levanto nuestras manos –"No estoy acostumbrado a yo tomar la mano de alguien cuando no lo conozco bien… Pero por alguna razón se siente bien contigo… No siento que me vayas a dañar…" –volteó al piso, más sonrojado de lo que antes.

"No lo haré Kou, al menos no intencionalmente" –suspire –"Y perdóname si alguna vez te hago daño a causa de un episodio…" –suspire de nuevo –"No me perdonaría que te alejara, y más si es culpa de ésta asquerosa enfermedad…."

Kou apretó mi mano y después la soltó, estaba algo decepcionado de que así fuera pero segundos después sentí sus brazos alrededor del mío, al igual que su cuerpo contra el mío. El abrazo me hizo sentirme menos solo, menos miserable.

"Yuu, yo entiendo que tengas esa enfermedad y si alguna vez me haces algo intencionalmente no te culparé, me recordaré que lamentablemente una persona tan buena como tú tiene una enfermedad tan horrible" –dijo él tratando de animarme –"Tal vez no suene como quiero… Pero no siempre soy bueno con las palabras… El punto es que no me alejaré Yuu" –termino él con voz segura.

Sonreí, me alegraba escuchar eso, pero al mismo tiempo me preguntaba si eso sería cierto. La mayoría de las personas me abandonaban, sino en el momento en que se enteraban, lo hacían con el tiempo. Tanto así que ya sólo quedaban mi madre y Yutaka conmigo, pero tenía que confiar en las palabras de Kouyou, sonaban sinceras.

"Gracias" –dije abrazándolo un poco más fuerte, pero para mi desgracia el camión hizo la parada y Kouyou se separó de mí.

"Lo siento Yuu… Debo irme" –suspiro –"Espero nos veamos pronto, cuídate" –dijo y apretó mi mano, para soltarla instantes después y subir al camión.

"Cuídate Kou" –dije en un casi grito, pero él me escucho ya que se volteo y me sonrió.

Tomó uno de los asientos traseros y se puso sus audífonos, probablemente el viaje a su casa sería largo. Subieron unas cuantas personas más y el camión arranco, y me despedí de él con la mano, gesto que el devolvió junto con una sonrisa.

No fue hasta que el camión desapareció de mi vista que entre a mi hogar, sólo para encontrar a mi madre y a Yutaka hablando de una receta de cocina. Me vieron entrar me sonrieron y me invitaron a unirme a la plática, pero decline la oferta y fui directo a mi habitación, ahora que Kou se había ido me sentía un poco solo. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama unos minutos hasta que me levanté y puse música, Yutaka entró a mi cuarto con una sonrisa y comenzó a fingir que tocaba la batería de la canción que se escuchaba. Sonreí, mi amigo sabía cómo levantarme el ánimo y hacerme reír. Comenzamos a jugar un rato, haciendo tontería y media. Tocábamos instrumentos de aire y reíamos sin parar, soñábamos con un día tener un grupo y tener millones de seguidores. Comenzaba a hacerse más noche, pero eso no me importaba, lo único importante para mí era que Yuta y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo. Seguía sin entender como era que Yutaka siendo menor que yo era más responsable y parecía más un adulto, pero en momentos como éste ese no era el caso, porque ambos nos divertíamos como si fuéramos adolescentes. Pasada la media noche mi madre entro al cuarto, y al vernos haciendo tonterías comenzó a reír.

"Ya duérmanse niños" –decía ella entre risas –"No me dejan dormir"

Le sonreí inocentemente a mi madre y subí el volumen de la música haciendo que mi madre me mirará con una sonrisa en el rostro, divertida con mi actitud infantil. Comencé a cantar, desafinando a propósito sólo para después estallar en carcajadas junto con Yutaka y mi madre. Al finalizar la canción la vi y apague el aparato.

"Buenas noches Miko" –me acerque a abrazarla y besar su mejilla –"Que descanses."

"Buenas noches Yuu" –dijo ella abrazándome y depositó un beso en mi cabello –"Que tengas dulces sueños"

Le sonreí y me fui al closet a buscar que ponerme para dormir, mientras mi madre y Yutaka se despedían. Cuando mi madre se fue comencé a cambiarme y Yutaka comenzó a desvestirse, no sabía porque el castaño disfrutaba de dormir en ropa interior aún estando en compañía, pero el hábito que tenía para dormir estando solo era aún más extraño. Me sonroje un poco al imaginarme a Yutaka desnudo por su casa, hasta que comencé a reírme.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa Yuu?" –pregunto el otro, divertido

"Te imagine andando desnudo por tu casa" –seguía riendo sin parar, ya que una vez paso la pena parecía algo divertido.

"Pervertido, me deseas" –dijo él riendo conmigo.

"¡Claro que no!" –dije haciendo cara de asco –"Eso jamás" –dije riendo, Yutaka tenía buen cuerpo y era una excelente persona pero era mi amigo.

"Eso me tranquiliza un poco" –dijo él riendo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de noche para poner mis medicinas y el agua.

Reímos un poco más, hasta que el cansancio tomo el poder y nos quedamos dormidos. En mis sueños era feliz, al menos algunas veces, ya que podía escapar de la realidad y vivir otra mejor. Una en la que no estuviera enfermo, en la cual tuviera amigos, una pareja, a mis dos padres. Pero esta vez mis sueños no incluyeron miles de personas como siempre lo hacían, sino que solamente incluyeron a mi madre, a Yutaka y a Kouyou. En mi sueño era feliz con ellos tres, y no necesitaba a nadie más, aunque no negaba que sería aún mejor con más personas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tranquilo, aunque no podía negar que aún tenía un episodio, o al menos así se sentía, porque seguía sintiendo esta pequeña depresión. Quería que ya terminara, pero al menos estaba agradecido que no fuera tan fuerte, porque en el momento en el que mis emociones eran muy fuertes dentro de un episodio perdía el control… Al menos eso pasaba cada que tenía un episodio… ¿Cómo me dijeron que se llamaba? ¿Maniático? Era algo así… ¡Maniaco! Porque cuando tenía un episodio maniaco y mis emociones salían de control perdía el conocimiento de lo que hacía. Hitomi alguna vez me dijo que eso era porque aún no aprendía a controlar mis emociones como debería, pero que eso era algo muy difícil y más para una persona en mi estado.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y noté que era Yutaka, con una sonrisa y el vaso de agua para que tomara mis medicamentos. Me senté, tome el vaso y extendí mi otra mano para que dejara caer la larga cantidad de pastillas que debía tomar, una vez estuvieron todas en mi mano las lleve a mi boca y di un gran trago de agua. Me levante de la cama y lleve el vaso al fregador, me metí a la ducha y estuve ahí por una hora, dejando que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo dándole una sensación de paz, relajándome. Salí y me cambie para ir a desayunar, al llegar al comedor me encontré la mesa puesta y a mi madre y a Yuta llevando las cosas, salude a ambos y me senté. Comencé a comer lentamente, hasta que terminé. Me levante de la mesa y fui a ver la tv y ahí me quede toda la mañana. En la tarde fui a casa de Yutaka y estuvimos tocando toda tarde hasta que se llego la noche y me tuve que ir a mi casa. El camino fue tranquilo, silencioso y al llegar a casa estaba agotado. Así que sólo le desee las buenas noches a Miko y me fui a dormir.

A la tarde siguiente mi celular comenzó a sonar, anunciándome que tenía un mensaje de texto.

_De: Kouyou_

_Yuu, ¿cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, yo estoy bien. En casa con mis padres… No podré verte esta semana… Y realmente quería verte. Espero que nos veamos pronto, tal vez con Hitomi._

_Kou_

Esas eran malas noticias pero al menos existía la posibilidad de verlo cuando fuéramos con Hitomi.

_Para: Kouyou_

_Hola Kou! Yo también estoy bien, gracias. Es malo leer que no nos veremos esta semana, pero al menos ahora busco algo más al ir con Hitomi jaja…. Espero verte allá. Cuídate_

_Yuu_

Apague el celular, la verdad no tenía ganas de seguir así que dormí una buena parte de la tarde y desperté a la noche para ir a cenar y regresar a dormir.

Así de tranquila fue toda mi semana… Aunque esperaba ansiosamente por el viernes, tenía que verlo. Soportar toda la semana sin hablar con él, ni verlo hacía que me sintiera un poco solo.

_**Bien... Acá está el cap 3! Ojalá les haya gustado! n_n dejenme sus opiniones en comentarios, por favor! Cualquier critica, ya sea constructiva o para decirme que hago algo mal, es bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer! Y espero que les esté gustando! Saben ya casi llegamos a un capítulo que ansio con toda mi alma 3 y ya verán porque es! Sólo les diré que las pocas personas que saben lo que planeo me han dicho que es buena idea y que quieren leer! Pero bueno ~ aún faltan un par de capítulos para eso! Muchas gracias por leer! Bye bye ~**_


End file.
